A diagnostic ultrasonic apparatus generates an ultrasonic image from a reflection wave signal that is obtained by scanning a subject with an ultrasonic probe. Some of the diagnostic ultrasonic apparatus are provided with a touch panel to display an ultrasonic image and also to receive various operations from an operator. For such diagnostic ultrasonic apparatus incorporating a touch panel, a conventional technology has been known that displays graphics such as switches, icons, and tabs on the monitor of the touch panel, receives operations with respect to these graphics, and thereby displays various menus for an ultrasonic image.
With such a conventional technology, however, if graphics such as switches, icons, and tabs are constantly displayed on the monitor, these graphics reduce the display area of an ultrasonic image. Thus, the display area is not always effectively used during examination of a medical image such as an ultrasonic image according to the conventional technology.